Why you don't give Pocky to a Demon Lord
by Mirthful Subjugulator
Summary: Something i just really wanted to write, the first chapter has nothing to do with the title but it's important for later!  3 if i get enought reviews i might just make a lemon chapter or two! Please be nice it's my third fanficso far. hel  would be apprid
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto. The idea/show belongs to people with meaning to their lives. …P.S sorry for any spelling mistakes.

This first chapter is just a little thing for my friend; he gave me hope when I thought I had none left

(This version of the Naruto universe SLIGHTLY fallows the manga, otherwise events will be changed)

"ABC" = regular speech

"**ABC****" **= Demon Speech

"**ABC**_**" **_= possessed speech

_-_-_-_-_-_-_- = time skip

Ch:1 A friend in need

Our favorite Jincuhriki was walking along the streets of Konhana... The fall wind picked up blowing fallen leaves in a cool breeze, which would make one stop and just feel the wind for a moment. Naruto was going towards the Itchiracu Ramen Shop (A/N: it will be labeled as I.R.S from now on) as he walked he saw Sasuke on top of the old Uchiha District's Clan House, he could usually be seen there praying to the grave stones of his parents from time to time. Naruto put aside his hunger for a moment and started walking to the Clan House; the district was highly guarded by powerful Genjutsu, and a few seals on the more important buildings such as the clan storage center, private academy, and training areas.

Sasuke sat down in front of his parent's grave. The building he was on started to crumble from the lack of repair it's been given over the years. After he finished praying he opened his eyes to notice the orange mass that was his rival/ best (and only) friend, he stood up and said " Naruto…what are you doing here?"…there was a pause when a strong gust of wind blew through the area and without opening his eyes Naruto said "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't respect the people who gave me such a good friend and strong rival"...With those words Sasuke just looked at his friend and for the first time in years, he smiled a small but whole hearted smile...


	2. Ch02

Sorry I have been busy with school lately….and Minecraft =3, but yeah here it is…

Me (dressed in white Itchigo / Zangetzu form) : Hey there peoples… this is the second chapter…hope you all like it

Me:"Would you care to do this for me mysterious masked stranger?"

Tobi: "Sure! Tobi is a good boy! =3 This nice man doesn't own the show/idea for the show or whatever…can Tobi have a cookie now!"

Me: "Sure why not?"

Tobi: "Yay!"

P.S: in this fanfiction Hinata is Tsunade's apprentice… but don't worry I have plans for Sakura later =3

Note the story slightly follows the manga…there are major differences in this story.

"ABC" = regular speech

"**ABC**" = Demon Speech

"ABC" = possessed speech

_-_-_-_-_-_-_- = time skip

(Last time on this fanfic) "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't respect the people who gave me such a good friend and strong rival"...With those words Sasuke just looked at his friend and for the first time in years, he smiled a small but whole hearted smile...now on with the "show"

Ch. 2...wait WTF just happened?

As the cool august wind blew on the streets of Konohana the two boys plus one other person was with them in the "So Naruto what were you doing before you came here?" asked the Raven haired avenger to his good friend, he responded perfectly (while eating 3 bowls of pork ramen no less) " I was going to Itchiraku amen Stand (refer to chapter 1) to get something to eat and on the way I meet up with Hinata and asked her if she wanted to grab some Ramen with me and on the way I saw you on the roof of this building and decided to see what was up... if you want you can join us." "Sure why not dobe, (forgive me if I used that wrong) I have nothing else better to do"... "That would be great! But can you stop calling that." And with that they walked down to the ground floor where Hinata was waiting on an old bench that was a reddish color with sliver trim. "A-a-a-are you two done u-u-p there?" she asked, she still had the stuttering problem but Tsunade was helping her with that when she was training her.

"Yeah Hinata-Chan we're all done up there", on the way to The Itchiraku Ramen Stand Sasuke said "So what's with calling her Hinata-**chan**?"…a small breeze passed by carrying autumn leaves with them "Well I..." just then Naruto saw himself in the familiar sewer like place he's been before, was pulled into his Mind-Scape by none other than the Lord of Demons, Kyuubi. "WHAT THE HELL! I WAS IN A CONVERSATION THNK YOU VERY MUTCH!"... Just then a gleaming red eye appeared behind the barred cell, but it wasn't one of anger, or spite, but one of seriousness, and calm "Shut UP Kit, this is serious…. For the next month you cannot, and I repeat CANNOT do all of these things…." Just then a scroll appeared, it was a blood red with light blue trimming. Naruto just opened the scroll not knowing what to expect... Unluckily for him he was about to have the WORST month in the history of his life, INCLUDING the month he was born, nearly beaten to death on his 15th birthday( leave a guess at how old he is and you will be rewarded with a future review making an appearance…same with the other characters), and the day Sakura was abnormally Bi-polar towards him.

END CHAPTER =3

Sooo...what do you people thinks is going to happen? Oh yeah in this story Tobi & Madara are teo different people


	3. A little talk

Me: well... I'm lazy sooooooo"

Tobi: "The nice man doesn't own our world...only The True King does"

Me...Wait what?

Tobi "Can Tobi have a cookie?

Note the story slightly follows the manga…there are major differences in this story.

"ABC" = regular speech

"**ABC**" = Demon Speech

"_ABC_" = possessed speech

_-_-_-_-_-_-_- = time skip

After a few moments of reading the scroll Naruto obtained from the Kyuubi he just yelled "What the fuck is this!" …after a dark chuckle from the demon lord, his expression went to one of dire seriouseness "Well kit, it's the few restrictions I have to give you for the time being…well not so much restrictions as things you shouldn't do yet until I talk to you again…..The second part is my offer to you" In the Scroll Naruot was given, which was about as heavy as a small boulder, and as long as a tree is high, the letters were written in blood red, and at the top & end of the page was a Demon Fox Skull with nine blazing bone-tails. The Writings read as followed

**Young Demon Lord's guide**

**Index**

**Ch.1 General Rules**

**Ch.2 Finding a Successor**

**Ch. 3 Finding a Mate**

**Ch.4 Seducing said mate**

**Ch.5 Restricions to bonding**

**Ch. 6 Heir**

After an awkward silence Naruto said "So what does this have to do with me!" "Two things….possibly three…wait a moment…how good are you at seals?" after a drop of water fell from a pipe..." I never knew I've never tried sealing anything before... what do you have in mind?" "This Jutsu is one to change your mindscape scenery… Do the seals I show you, then slam your hand on the groung, I wish to talk about this in a more pleasant place." "Sure whatever" Naruto said... The only odd thing he saw was two hand signs he never saw, but for some reason recognized as Fox and Paradise….As soon as the Jutsu was cast the Sludge filled sewers that he knew so well changed into a forest clearing, with a small waterfall, a bonsai tree but about 5 times as big, a Go & Shogi table, and another table with a fire pit next to it with a teapot floating over the fire... Within a few moments of the Justu finishing before Naruto stood a man... well not so much a man as a god in a man's skin, he had blood red spiked hair (think Itchigo before the final fight W/ Aizen), with onyx tipped ends, and highlights, a strong, but sly face, In dark purple robes with forest green trimming (like a court guard Capitan uniform) but on the back was the Kanji for "Demon", and for "King". "_Well kit, What do you think of this place? It's a very natural surrounding… with a nice calming effect." _After a breeze passes Naruto says "Um...since when could you turn into a human form? Aside from that this place IS nice and calm."

_" Well Kit. I'll get into this form latter, but for now I need to talk with you about these three things, No.1) The Restrictions No.2 my offer, and well…. The possibility…no NEED for you to have a mate within the month."_ After a pause of Naruto computing the words just put in front of him he just calmly said "Fine, but what about the last part? No-one in this village likes me like that..." Just then The Kyuubi cut him off with his same old dark laughter _"Really? You REALLY haven't noticed her yet? Anyways I'll talk to you about this latter, you friend and the Hyuuga are calling at you worried…" _As soon as the words of Hinata were spoken he yelled "I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT SASKUE-TEME AND HINATA-CHAN!" and as Naruto was leaving all he heard from Kyuubi was _" so…we're calling her CHAN now are we?...might not be as blind as I thought… Oh yeah Kit, My name ISN'T Kyuubi, that's my TITLE in the Demon Realm, my actual name is Izeta _(IE-SHE-TA)_ Honymaru _(hony-maru) And with that Naruto finds himself in his house on his bed, with Hinata looming dangerously close to his face… he eyes are closed and she's crying… out of some sort of instinct he slowly, quietly raises his hand puts iot on the back of her head, and draws her into a kiss…

HA! A cliffhanger!

(Please don't hurt me =( I have cookies!)

_Next Chapter be up soon I promise!_


	4. The Day After

Me: "...Happiness is like...a bone dragon with a giant castle on its back"

Tobi: "yay! Dwagon!"

Me: "no Tobi, not yet"

Madara: "Sup' "

Me: "YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!"

Oh yeah P.S Two people were close to guessing his age, but not yet

Note the story slightly follows the manga…there are major differences in this story.

(After the last chapter Hinata passed out, and Naruto brought her back to her house)

"ABC" = regular speech

"ABC" = Demon Speech

"_ABC_" = possessed speech

_-_-_-_-_-_-_- = time skip

As soon as the dawn broke the surface of the night Hinata's eyes shot open like bullets from Jackal (Hellsing reference) Hyugga Hinata was in her room in the Hyugga compound (which was spotlessly clean) the faint noise of rushing water could be heard from the spring in the private garden, birds were chirping, building their nests, feeding their young...well all except for two birds, One orange feathered, and one purple feathered bird...It was being kicked out of its nest, which in relative size to birds was a village. These two birds flew away to a desolate tree, and in it made a beautiful nest fit to adorn one of the other, nicer trees, but they chose the run-down underappreciated tree, in hopes they could make it beautiful again. After she saw this she noticed something…there was a futon mat on the other side of the room, and peeking out from a chained down blanket was a familiar spiky yellow hair. She slowly crept over to the spot where he was, he was on a orange futon mat, with a red blanket with foxes on it...the most important two details were one: He was chained down to the ground with chakra ropes, probably made by her father and two: After using her Byakugan to check if he was scratched/constricted by the chains (which he wasn't) she saw he was in nothing but his boxers, and his sleeping cap. Within the next five seconds two things happened to Hinata, 1) she got a massive nosebleed and 2) she fainted on top of Naruto.

Within the next hour Naruto thought to himself "Man why did Hiashi have to chain me down? I didn't even do anything, and I heard one of the council members mutter about the Kyuubi escaping and "marking" Hinata…whatever that meant"... "Well kit, I don't know about escaping, but that Hyuuga woman would make a fine mate for you, I always hear they were screamers " After a brief pause Naruto mentally screamed "WHAT! How dare you think that way about Hinata-Chan! I ought to put you back into that dank, unpleasant cage in the sewers!" just then Naruto was interrupted by the smell of lavender flowers hitting his nose, his eyes slowly opened to see Hinata collapsed on him, and Naruto _also_ got a nice view of her breasts..."N-naruto-kun?"...he looked up to see two lavender orbs with no visible pupils staring at him... "Hey Hinata-Chan, Um...can you untie me?"...

After that Hinata untied Naruto they both got dressed (In separate rooms) Naruto left via the window, and just as that happened Hiashi burst in yelling "Hinata! Did anything happen? Did he do anything to you?" After an awkward pause of Hinata starring out the window she calmly, and sweetly said "No father he didn't do anything, but I wish to ask you for something" after being taken back by her lack of stuttering Hiashi said "What is it my sweet daughter?" she took in a deep breath "I Am very fond of Uzumaki Naruto, with your permission I wish to ask him out on a date" Hiashi only thought "Well, well...I guess my daughter has fallen for his son…just like onee-san loved _him_" "you have my blessing to see him!" In another part of town Naruto was eating some ramen at his favorite stand when "hey kit…I need to talk with you about the scroll I gave you… a restriction that has been put on you is that you CANNOT, UNDER NO CERCUMSTANCES EAT ANYTHING WITH CHOCOLATE! If you do I _could_ and most likely send you on a hormone driven rampage…. And the second thing was I want to make you my Heir….but not just my heir…I wish to claim you as my son…"

And with that Naruto passed out for the second time in 24 hours...

Please Read & Review =3 and someone has gotten his age correct…I will message that person and they will/can have an influence on the story.


End file.
